Amon Sur
Son of the legendary Green Lantern, Abin Sur, Amon tried to pull away from his father's shadow by becoming a criminal. He blames the Green Lantern Corps for taking his father away from him and he hates them for it. Became Sinestro Corps member for Sector 2814. History Black Circle Crime Syndicate Due to living his life in his father's shadow, Amon grew up trying to seperate himself from the shadow of his father. He became an intergalactic criminal with a deep hatred for the Green Lantern Corps. He became head of the Black Circle Crime Syndicate but was defeated by Green Lantern Kyle Rayner after getting his head blown off. Quest for Abin Sur's Ring Amon returned, his head fully regrown due to his species' regenerative abilities. This time targeting Hal Jordan, attempting to reclaim Abin Sur's ring, Amon traveled to Earth where he had hired a group of bounty hunters to capture Hal Jordan. While the bounty hunters attacked Hal Jordan, Amon traveled to Edwards Air Force Base where they were keeping his father's ship. Taking the ship and the remains of a destroyed Manhunter, Amon went to the dessert where Abin Sur was buried. Hal Jordan was there, having been captured by one of the bounty hunters, Hunger Dog. Amon drained his ring with the Manhunter skull but could still not remove the ring from Hal's finger. He forced Hal to bring him to the corpse of Abin Sur. When they arrived, Amon had all of his father's belongings back, except the ring, which he now believed would go to him once Hal was dead. Hal mocked Amon, stating that he was not fearless. He feared to kill him. Amon grew furious and pulled the trigger of his weapon. Hunger Dog blocked the attack however, revealing to be John Stewart in disguise. The two Green Lanterns ganged up on Amon who engaged in a fist fight with Jordan. In the middle of the fight, a small yellow ring arrived on the battlefield, in front of Amon, stating he could instill great fear and was welcomed to the Sinestro Corps. Amon took the ring and tried to use it against Hal and John. His victory was not won though, due to the ring transporting him to Qward. Sinestro Corps Representing Sector 2814, Amon became a member of the Sinestro Corps, an Corps of beings who's goal was to spread fear throughout the galaxy. When the Sinestro Corps kidnapped Kyle Rayner on Qward, Amon was one of the Sinestro Corps members who fought him, still angry over Kyle defeating him the first time they met. Amon was present during the Green Lantern Corps mission to rescue the Ion entity on Qward. Alongside, the new Parallax, Amon fought Hal Jordan. After the Green Lantern squad fled into the catacombs of Qward, Amon led a platoon of Sinestro Corps members to follow them, only to be ambushed by Hal Jordan, wielding many Qwardian power rings. When the Sinestro Corps invaded Earth, Amon was part of the strike force Sinestro led above Coast City. Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, and many other Green Lanterns fought them high above the city. Unknown, to Amon, the Green Lanterns could now use Lethal Force and seeing this, he fled the battle in fear. Amon reappeared on the home world of deceased Green Lantern, Ke'Hann. He had slaughtered and butchered Ke'Hann's family and was then confronted by the Lost Lanterns. Amon surprisngly surrendered, proclaiming he'd be a hero among the Sinestro Corps. Filled with anger and rage, Laira murdered Amon Sur. Amon's ring traveled to Earth searching for Jonathan Crane but was intercepted by Hal and John. Amon's death though was important in the expulsion of Laira from the Corps for killing in cold blood, which led to her becoming a Red Lantern.